batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Terry's Friend Dates a Robot
"Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" is the thirteenth episode of the second series of Batman Beyond. It depicts the troubles that arise when Terry's friend Howard illegally gets a synthoid that can double for a human. Fed up with being considered a loser and sad no one will come to his house party, Howard believes that getting an attractive girlfriend will gain him popularity. When he goes to a synthoid factory with Terry he finds he can get a custom made robot that appears to be human. However, after Howard buys his new girlfriend he soon learns that she's completely amoral and far too possessive. Plot Batman prepares for battle while Bruce coaches him on fighting the criminal adversaries. The Riddler, Two-Face and Killer Croc all fight against him but Batman is just as effective against them as his mentor. During the fight with Killer Croc, Batman rips his head off revealing it to be only a robot. Bruce scolds him for his lack of subtlety and tells him to get a replacement after school. Out at Hamilton Hill High School, Howard goes around the school, announcing a party at his house, but no one seems to be interested. Terry and Dana tell him to give up on the more popular students and that he's being shallow. Howard, however, doesn't care, and claims that what he really wants is a cool girlfriend and popularity. Terry goes off to the synthoid factory and brings Howard along for the ride. While Terry deals with paperwork, Howard wanders around and sees a worker create a female for an unknown customer. Intrigued, Howard goes to the man and orders a special order for himself, in spite of the fact that he's told that it's illegal. He's very specific about her appearance but when it comes to personality he only says she has to be "completely devoted to me, 100% loyal." The next day, the synthoid walks through the halls of the High School gathering a lot of attention, especially that of Nelson. However, she blows him off, saying she's only interested in Howard. Howard introduces her as Cyn-thi-a and the two leave. Nelson is angry believing that Howard doesn't deserve someone like Cynthia and plans to "put him in his place". Cynthia hears his plans and gets angry. Later, Nelson comes into the locker room from sports practice. Finding Howard's locker is open, he immediately begins a search. Cynthia is also in the locker room and when Nelson is in position she shoves over the lockers nearly crushing him. News of the accident spreads fast and the students wonder of its cause. Cynthia, however, coldly blows off the situation. The other students aren't very happy around her attitude. Terry goes to investigate the fallen lockers and discovers handprints deeply imbedded into them. Curious on how someone with such small hands could push over lockers, he scans for fingerprints, but finds that there aren't any. Now that he has Cynthia at his side, Howard re-announces his party, and the students are interested. Chelsea even offers to have a dance with Howard, which upsets Cynthia so much she cracks Howard's notebook with her bare hands. Terry takes notice of this, and follows after her. He soon discovers Cynthia trying to push over the School's stone logo onto Chelsea. When he tries to stop her, she attacks him, throwing him off the building. It is Terry's agility that saves him. That night, as Batman, Terry goes back to the synthoid factory and finds Louie fulfilling more illegal orders. Louie activates several synthoids and has them attack Batman but they are of little threat. After the synthoids are done, Louie confronts Batman, but the ruse fails. Terry catches Louie and ends his sideline business. Meanwhile, Howard is having trouble with Cynthia, as she continues to shove anyone who shows any interest in him or tries to stop her. Howard takes Cynthia into his room and tries to get her to stop, but she refuses to listen. Howard then tells her that he wants to see other girls. Upon hearing this, Cynthia malfunctions and becomes outright violent, nearly killing Howard. Maxine stops Cynthia but the synthoid's strength proves to be too great. Maxine is almost killed herself, but Batman arrives to stop the carnage. With a stronger opponent to face, Cynthia gets even more violent, forcing the party guests to flee the house. The fight continues for a while, but Cynthia is a formidable opponent. In desperation, Howard tries to talk things out with her and offers to be friends. Terry slaps his head with his palm, realizing that Howard said the wrong thing. This drives Cynthia completely mad. Her circuits overloaded, Cynthia explodes, destroying the entire house. Batman drops Howard outside where the other students congratulate him on the party and its "legendary" end. Howard is happy that he now has the popularity he sought, but finds that Chelsea isn't interested in him and to make things worse his parents arrive. They are angry at both the fact that he maxed out their credit card (thereby forcing them to cut their vacation short) and that he blew their house up, thinking he bought dynamite. Howard's friends leave him to his fate. Cast *Will Friedle as Terry McGinnis/Batman *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne *Max Brooks as Howard *Shiri Appleby as Cynthia *Dan Castellaneta as Mr. Brooks *Cree Summer as Max *Lauren Tom as Dana *Seth Green as Nelson *Melissa Disney as Blade *Matt Landers as Louie *Yvette Lowenthal as Chelsea Credits *Story by Paul Dini *Teleplay by John P. McCann *Directed by Dan Riba *Music by Michael McCuistion *Animation by Koko / Dong Yang Gallery Batman (Terry McGinnis).jpg|Batman II (Terry McGinnis) Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond).jpg|Terry McGinnis Bruce Wayne (2042).jpg|Bruce Wayne 2.13